


Maidens and claws

by HienFan



Category: AbalaBurn
Genre: F/M, Femdom, kidnap, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienFan/pseuds/HienFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is kidnapped but her friend is there to rescue her, maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maidens and claws

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone from Abalaburn they belong to Tamsoft/Takara
> 
> I will admit I written this fic because I was looking at some fic and I was 'Oh come on just because he looks feminine doesn't mean he will bottom, girls don't always bottom' I don't actually like this couple but I decided to pick this for no good reason

Once upon a time in a beautiful town called Adina I reside in a mansion in the middle of the busy streets.

Well if my friend Kleude saw this he would say I’m talking like I read a fairy tale though.

We were childhood friends ever since were ten, well I was ten, he’s thirteen.

I noticed that there was a lonely boy with cat ears and a tail in the cafeteria reading and eating carrot sticks, I decided to sit next to him since the other tables were full.

We didn’t really talk at first but eventually I decided to know about him and talked to him.

At first he only says one liner in a hostile tone before he began to open up and we became friends.

He’s still rather moody though and he can be cutting but he also sticks to me no matter what and he can be rather playful at times.

But let’s get to the present.

It’s my eighteenth birthday mom and dad were celebrating with me, skipping a day of work to be with me.

Mom made carrot cake and we were having a peaceful day with the only person I invited, Kleude.

He was rather quiet on the day though, not really speaking much even when we try to get him to.

I noticed his face was a little red especially when he handed a bunch of carrots wrapped in paper.

“I-it’s for you” he said.

I took out one carrot from the wrapper, it’s a Selgio island carrot, one of the most expensive brands of carrots in the world.

He bought those carrots even though he’s poor…

“Thank you!” I said.

“Y-you’re welcome…”

I gave the carrot to him “Here take one.”

“But it’s for you!”

“You’re my best friend, just take one. After all you love carrots too.”

He sigh taking the carrot.

Later after the party I took one carrot as a nighttime snack before I head to bed.

There were strange noises during the night that woke me up.

Something’s not right… I’m sure of it.

I exited my bedroom walking about to find anything suspicious.

There was a man in dark clothes trying to break into the safe…

“Stop!” I screamed.

The man turned in my direction.

“Don’t take my families money you thief!”

“Oho such a cute little girl…” the man cackled.

“I’ll call the police!”

“We’ll see about that…”

I screamed as he approached me, running away from him, but he was faster than me, grabbing my head and knocking me out with a club.

I lost conscious from the blow…

When I woke up I noticed I was in an unfamiliar area… Why am I here?

As my mind began to recover I got out of the bed, I’m not in my house! The thief must have taken me here!

I jumped out of the bed trying to open the window. It’s locked. How do I get out of here?

Someone entered the room, the thief!

He was dressed in a formal suit smirking at me “Well well you’ve awaken…”

I shuddered as the man pushed me to the bed, feeling my hair.

“W-what are you going to do with me?”

“You are such a cute little thing…” he tugged at the ponytail “And you’re filthy rich too… think about all the money I can get from your parents…”

I was breaking into a heavy sweat, what is he going to do with me?

The man cackled smelling my hair before getting up and leaving.

I was shaking nervously. What if this man plans to do something terrible to me? What will my parents say if he did?

What will Kleude think?

I blushed thinking about his name…

I looked about the room, I had to find a way to get out of the room!

I decided that I had to destroy the lock blocking the window.

I looked through the desk, there was a comb, some powder, a metal nail file…

I picked up the file, she remembered reading about how files can saw down metal, I should test that out.

I head for the window gratting the lock.

Damn I can’t grate through the metal!

I spit on my hand rubbing on the lock.

I did that for the next few days when nobody was around.

The man sometimes visits my room to give me dinner so I don’t starve and he touches me in ways I don’t like!

The way he smells my hair… feels my cheeks… I have to get out soon!

However after days of spitting on the lock I realize it didn’t rust.

What do I do what do I do?

I was stuck thinking about plans all days but there doesn’t seem to be any way to escape!

A month later the man appeared in my room wearing a hungry expression.

My face went pale as he pinned me to the bed, licking my face and kissing me.

What is he going to do!?

He unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my bra “Ooo such cute little breasts…” he said, fingering the straps exposing more of my breasts.

I-is he going to rape me!?

I shook about but his grip on me was iron.

I realized that my legs were still free and I once remembered a time when Kleude accidentally hit my dad on his crotch when we were playing tennis…

I lifted my legs, striking him on the crotch.

He went blue and began grabbing the spot. I punched him on the face and tied him with the blanket tying tight knots so he won’t get out.

I searched through his pocket to get the key to leave the house.

I ran as fast as I could, leaving the house.

Once I left the house I looked about the area. It was thick with trees… Where do I find my way home?

I was decided on which direction to pick when I saw a familiar blonde and green blur.

I rushed to that direction.

“Ariel!” a low voice yelled.

“Kleude!” I put my arms around him.

He ruffled my hair, I looked up noticing a pink tint on his face…

“How did you get all the way from here?” I asked.

He cocked his head “I had a little help…”

He pointed to a cart with a large man and a woman on it.

They rode on the cart.

Ariel looked at the two people with them.

The woman was rather pretty with long green hair in a bun, tanned skin and a low cut shirt revealing her cleavage…

The man driving the cart was huge! He had hands larger than her head, very broad shoulders, a broad back but his legs were not as wide.

She looked at Kleude who was trying to avoid looking at her. She suspected it could lead to something…

After they were taken back the cart rode off to another direction.

Ariel looked at the cart, what could have possibly happened along the way when she was still trapped on the mansion?

“I should go home” said Kleude.

“I will follow you” I told him.

“You should return to your home though, you parents were worried like heck when you went missing.”

I nodded heading inside my house to greet my parents.

After a moment of rejoice I visited Kleude, I must confirm my suspicions to him!

He was reading a book when I arrived in his house.

He let out a mew when he saw me “A-Ariel!”

“Kleude…” I said “You love me don’t you?”

“H-huh?”

“You were blushing during my eighteenth birthday and when you saw me after I broke out of the thief’s house you were blushing as well and you tried not to look at me because…”

I knelt down, putting my arms around his neck kissing him.

He groaned at the kiss accepting it.

When we broke up for breathe his face was flushed and he was sweating.

“You’re right…” he said “B-but what I want to do is not right…”

“If it’s sex you want I will accept it, I love you too.”

“No it’s not that. Well okay I want sex but…”

“What do you mean?” I felt his wet forehead “You mean you want to chain me up? Or spread peanut butter all over me? Or buy a dildo? Or put a collar around my neck like a dog?”

“Screw all those, well minus the dildo, actually I want you to touch my butt and-“ he clamped his mouth.

“Feel your butt?”

“I’m sorry that is unbecoming of me… Preventing you for having kids…”

I smiled stroking his hair “Okay I will do what you want.”

Inside I began to panic, how am I going to stimulate him down there? I didn’t know a thing about it! It sounds interesting though…

After another kiss both of us collapsed on the floor, he lifted his hand to my shirt.

He unbuttoned my shirt revealing my bra. I giggled as he unhooked my bra and pulled down my pants, fingering on his armour.

I helped him removed his clothes until he was bare.

I didn’t think being so pale could be so beautiful…

I’m not sure what to do to his body though… I guess I could tease him until began to moan.

I pressed my lips on his chest, one of my hands removing my panties so I could be bare too.

His penis were twitching on my stomach, I took a look at it.

It wasn’t particularly large and quite thin but it’s fascinating to see the man genitals in its actuality…

I grabbed his ball sacs and kissed the tip of his erection, lowering my lips. There was a salty taste to it…

Kleude let out a loud groan as I sucked on him “Ariel you are going t-to…”

I let go of his penis, he wants me to take him and I shall do as he wish.

But I don’t have a penis or a dildo with me. What do I do?

I pressed a finger on the puckered hole, playing with the tail an inch above the hole.

He let out a hiss as I pressed tighter on the hole.

Kleude suddenly handed me a bottle of hand lotion “Spread this around me Ariel…”

I grabbed the bottle squeezing a generous amount feeling inside with my finger again.

It was easier than trying to do that dry…

He let out a soft moan as I moved about my finger, stretching the hole, adding another finger in widening my fingers.

It was interesting to see it widen…

I let go of my fingers and pressed my tongue around the puckered skin.

It was warm inside his cavern lickng about trying to stimulate how a man takes a woman…

His moans were loud and high as I thrusted inside him.

I stopped at a spot that caused him to hiss, he doesn’t look very comfortable…

I decided to avoid the spot continuing, placing one hand on his throbbing penis, stroking the base.

His cries got louder and louder until his erection began to squirt a lot of white liquid on his hand and I can feel a few drops on the top of my head.

I released him, looking at Kleude. He was panting softly and most of his semen were on his body….

I reached out to feel his ears.

He opened his eyes looking at me, lifting his hand to wipe the semen off my head.

We looked at each other for a while before dozing off.

It was pretty satisfying to feel him like that instead of the usual man penaltrates woman way…

The end


End file.
